


Lust

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Dominance, Domination, Dubious Consent, Edging, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Praise, Rough Sex, Smut, but hey!, dubcon, force used, idk how to tag NSFW stuff tbh, smuttyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Well, after the FFXIVWrite2020 and all the arguments my boyo shared with Mr. Sloppy, I thought it was befitting to make some sort of "AU" "Canon" smut scene after a few of the entries of the challenge.James is laying awake in his tent, only to walk off towards the Griffin's tent to try one last time to convince him storming Baelsar's Wall isn't a good idea.MIND YOU... This is my first time ever writing smut, so if you have any feedback or comments, I'd appreciate it dearly.(Also if I used any wrong tags, would be helpful ^^)Happy reading ^^
Relationships: Ilberd Feare & Warrior of Light, Ilberd Feare/Original Character(s), Ilberd Feare/Warrior of Light, OC/Ilberd Feare
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Lust

Night had fallen, and James was still laying wide awake in his tent. His eyes were fixated on the dark canvas above him. Heavy raindrops were falling on it, and bright flashes sometimes enlightened the inside of his tent, thundering rumbles sometimes made the earth he laid on shake. Tomorrow it happened, The assault on Baelsar's Wall. 

Tense breaths escaped from him. He couldn't shake it away. For days now James had tried to convince Ilberd to not do it. To let it go. To wait and be patient till the rest of the Alliance is ready for the war.

All he got back was gnarls, shouting, angry slaps. This noon he was even threatened with a sword against his neck.  
It made James believe there was no hope. But there had to be?

Another flash and crack. James bawled his fists, grabbing tight on his sheets.  
“Gods be damned.” He hissed to himself and got up from his bedroll.  
Dorian woke up, chirping up to his owner.  
“Don’t worry, Dorian, I’ll be back soon.”  
Dressing himself a little warmer for the stroll he was about to make, the blonde eventually left his tent.

The camp was quiet, and James had no trouble coordinating himself to the Griffin’s tent. It was not like he had made the trip a few dozens of times the past few days anyways.  
The only thing he wished he didn’t do however, was getting himself drenched by this damned rain.

When he stopped before the Griffin’s tent, he noticed it was still dimly lit inside. Maybe the man also couldn't sleep? Taking a few quick breaths, he announced his presence.

“Are you still awake?” James tried to make himself known over the heavy fall of rain and got his mouth as close to the shelter as he could. “Can I come in?”  
For a moment he felt like all those years ago, when he stood in front of the, then captain Ilberd’s, room. Worried about the man, and a plate of food in his hands. Now it obviously was a different situation. He felt wet all over now, and he noticed he was now completely drenched to his skin.

Suddenly a piece of cloth was pushed aside next to James, who jumped up. Ilberd looked at him, anger in his eyes.  
“You’re here to beg me to stop?” He hissed. “To once more tell me to change course?”

James lowered his head and nodded carefully. He heard the man sigh and he went back into the tent, clearly annoyed that he was bothered.  
He did not know if he was allowed inside and just like that he was standing still.  
“Well get inside you fool.” he suddenly heard Ilberd shout from the other side of the fabric.  
The blonde blinked with his eyes, confused. But he grabbed all his courage together and went inside as well.

Immediately a gush of warmth came over him, and a lovely scent of Ala Mhigan oil candles entered his nose. James stood still a moment feeling engulfed by these sudden comforts. It surely was a change of what was going on at the other side. However the cold wind did sometimes happen to sneak its way in, making him shiver slightly.

“Say what you need to say and leave.” Ilberd mentioned as he looked over to the lad. “I will not change my mind.”  
“I understand.” James said in a disappointed tone, feeling extremely uneasy, knowing that the weather outside could not keep him in. Suddenly he knew there was no way back, and began to feel nervous yet again.

The man looked at James from top to toe, and noticed the lad was quite tense. As if he was almost shivering of fear. Or could it be the cold?  
Ilberd stood up from where he sat before and walked over to the young adult.

“I just wish you could understand.” James started and looked over as Ilberd approached him. “Your plan will end up in so much pain, so much sorrow!”  
He began to visibly shake now, and the blonde had to close his eyes to stay his emotions. “I beseech you, don't do this!”

Ilberd now made a full stop before the lad and made a soft sigh. He knew what he had to do, and yet having someone care so much… It did not make any difference at all, no, it shouldn’t make a difference. The Griffin knew what had to be done, he had everything planned for the summoning. A plan he and a couple of others knew of. If James knew of this, how will he react?  
All in all, Ilberd knew this was his last night on this earth. 

“Let's not spend this night arguing…” Ilberd mentioned in a soft tone. James looked up, confused by this sudden change of heart.  
The Highlander then carefully brought his hand towards a lock of hair that was stuck on the cheek of James and gently caressed it away.

“Ilberd?” James got out in a confused, yet satisfying breath. What was the man up to? Where did this gentleness come from? The feelings for Ilberd he had held back all this time slowly returned by every motion Ilberd made with his hand. 

The man suddenly craved this lust, this want. If this night had to be like this, then so be it. This feeling had been locked away for ages. Why not let it all out on his last night alive? It will be different, but just as satisfying he hoped.

Without a warning, Ilberd’s hand made a firmer grasp at the back of James’ neck, pulling him closer so that their lips roughly met.

James was completely taken by surprise, and felt how Ilberd was motioning his lips over his with hunger. James kept his lips sealed tight, trying to fight back this sudden want of the man- and yet… deep inside he knew he wanted the same. 

Ilberd kept pressing down on the soft lips of the young Hyur, desperate to get intertwined into a kiss. Where had that boy gone that had such a crush on him? That one day shyly kissed him? As he questioned this, he felt the young man open his mouth, getting out a small gasp for air. This was his chance to fully go for it.

As James felt the tongue of Ilberd caress his, he couldn't help but feel tingling in his body. The warmth and aroma of the candles also didn't help at all. Even the cold he felt before from his wet clothes seems to disappear by the second. The blonde moaned in protest, still trying to push the man away from him, but the longer they were tangled into the kiss, the more he gave in, until they were engulfed in a passionate kiss. 

“There's the lad I know.” Ilberd got out after he noticed James had succumbed to his feelings. “That's a good boy.”  
Before James could reply, the kiss continued, and now Ilberd his hands began to impatiently tug at James’ wet clothes. 

The wet jacket was immediately removed, and James literally felt a heavy weight fall off of his shoulders. His wet shirt was still stuck on his body, and Ilberd already brought his hands under it.

The young man once more didn't know if this was such a good idea, and firmly grasped the Griffin’s arms trying to pull them away, all whilst their lips still were locked onto each other.  
Ilberd got out a disapproved grunt, and slapped away James’ hands. 

The young man could feel this was like any sparring session he has had with the man. Trying to fight back, and yet always be overthrown. Dominated, and humiliated. The more he felt himself losing this battle, the more he could feel himself becoming more content with the situation. his body began to feel warm, and soon he realized he became full on aroused.

Ilberd got himself loose from the kiss, and caught his breath for a mere moment, looking into the hazel eyes of the innocent lad. The man saw that James had begun to blush, completely red in the face and shily the young man looked away.  
“No, you keep looking at me.” Ilberd mentioned in a demanding tone. He turned James’ face back with his hand and tightly grasped at the jaw. 

“Ilberd?” James gasped out and widened his eyes by this sudden change of events. The grasp on his jaw began to hurt, and the blonde tried to tug himself loose. Ilberd chuckled, as he saw how he struggled. “Let me go!” he got out with trouble, and made one strong tug. 

Freeing himself from the tight grasp, James lost his footing and landed with his bottoms on the floor. Caressing his jaw he looked up towards the man. “What was that good for?” he asked angrily. As he received no answer, the young man became worried as he saw Ilberd approaching him once more. 

With haste he crawled away, but knowing not where to go, he was grabbed by his wet hair. A loud yell escaped his mouth, but it was quickly muffled by Ilberd’s hand.  
“Hush now, boy.” he whispered into James’ ear who now felt how the man was caressing down his hips. “Save your screams for later.” 

Before James could fight back, he was dragged from his spot and Ilberd made him kneel in front of him. He surely had something else in mind before he could make the little chocobo sing.  
“But first, I think you should indulge me.” a grin rested on his lips. James was once more forced to look up. The young man clearly was dazed from the pain he now experienced from where his hair was tugged at.  
“Be damned to the Seven Hells, Ilberd.” James hissed all of a sudden, not being happy by this painful situation at all.

“Now that’s a language I did not expect from you.” Ilberd mentioned in a tone of amazement. “I should punish you for that.” grabbing at his own belt with his free hand, he got it loose, and James tried to once more free himself, but the pain was just too much. All he could do was look how the Highlander stripped down his pants right in front of him.

James once more felt his face go red as soon as the bulge of Ilberd was shown literally in front of his face. Desire once more crept up on him, and he once more began to feel a little on edge. Nervous breaths escaped from him, as he felt himself hunger towards it, and yet he kept telling himself to not give in. The pain he felt, suddenly didn’t feel so bad at all either, it was almost as if it was escalating his desires.

“We should clean your mouth of that foul language.” Ilberd suddenly chuckled as he saw the young man in conflict and already the Highlander began to gently tug down his underwear.  
Pleading eyes looked back up, as if James was silently begging the man to not do this. It was enough to bring Ilberd over the edge and pull it down even more. 

James looked over towards the hand of the Highlander, revealing his cock the more he tugged the underpants down. His breath escalated, and soon he just couldn’t hold the tension anymore. His body silently screamed to satisfy this longing. James could even feel himself harden up more and more. 

“Do I really have to do all the work myself?” Ilberd sighed, and rolled his eyes. He stopped teasing, and James blinked a few times as he got shook awake from the mesmerising moment. The man tugged at James’ hair once more, and it was followed by a painful groan.  
“If you want it so badly, you might as well need to work for it yourself.” 

James got the message, and hated how the pain was now annoyingly brought back as he was being held by the man, but he tried to ignore this, as he carefully put the hands on Ilberd’s thighs. Soft gasps came from him, as he gently got a hold on the white fabric. All it took was a simple pull, and he just didn’t have the guts for it. 

“Do it, you little shite,” Ilberd hissed. Tugging at the youngsters hair for one final time, James pinched his eyes to a close. The blonde rushed his hands back to Ilberd’s underwear and yanked it down. As the young man opened his eyes, he could see the hard cock of Ilberd right in front of him. He could hear the man sighing in delight, as he was finally relieved of that burden. 

“Attaboy.” Ilberd hummed in approval, and even closed his eyes for a mere moment, feeling extremely turned on. All that was needed was that brat to relieve him of this pressure. Without any thought, he pushed James’ head closer to his crotch, expecting the young adult to catch up on it. 

However when James got his face pushed towards Ilberd’s cock he did not comply, and it got slapped right onto his cheek. The young man gasped out loud by this sudden motion, and felt ashamed when he heard Ilberd grunt with disapproval. 

“You useless half witted brat.” James could even hear the man grunt and once more he directed the lad over towards his dick. “Do I have to hold your hand for this simple task?”  
The young man frowned and grabbed all of his courage together as he tightly grabbed his hands around it. 

Not expecting the young man to change his behaviour, Ilberd gasped out loud when he felt the tight grasp around his aroused cock. Closing his eyes, he took in the enjoyable rush of excitement, but he kept wishing the lad would just hurry it up already. 

James gently began to motion his hand back and forth, stroking the thick cock. The more he did so, the more he could hear Ilberd moan out in delight. These sounds were like drugs for the young man, and all he wanted, was to satisfy Ilberd more. Sticking out his tongue, he now began to teasingly lick the head of the dick. 

“That’s it, lad.” Ilberd kept his eyes closed, and focused himself on the delightful motions James was making. Still having a firm grasp on the blonde hair, the Highlander began to demand James to fully take it into his mouth, by pulling him closer once more. 

James felt this, and smirked, for a mere moment he felt in control now, he could have Ilberd anywhere he wanted as he was now teasing back. His tongue stroke completely towards the balls, and back to the head several times. James could feel the cock twitching by these movements, and even Ilberd began to restlessly tug harder. 

“You’re not in charge here, little shite.” Ilberd growled all of a sudden and got a hold of his dick and tried to put it in James’ mouth. the young man didn’t let up and kept his mouth closed tight. “Gods damn you!” The man hissed. 

James smiled widely, his eyes fixated on the angry eyes of the Highlander. It felt good to be the one in charge for a mere moment. However he did not expect Ilberd to kick him in the torso. James opened his mouth, as he felt his lungs being completely emptied of air. Before he could take a breath back, he could feel the dick being forced inside his mouth. 

“Tis past time you listened to me.” Ilberd grunted as he rocked his hips back and forth. James got in heavy breaths through his nose, as he felt the man’s meat being slammed deeper and deeper inside. The man’s groaning was just audible over the rain that was still gushing down above them, and James quietly made a satisfied moan as well. As he did so, he felt his whole body react, as if it was happy that he did so. 

Ilberd began to move faster, and felt himself coming to that all too satisfying end, yet he could not let the fun stop here, could he?  
Pulling himself out, he could hear the young adult coughing and gasping for air.  
“Having trouble there, Fidelis?” he chuckled and finally let go of the blonde’s hair by tossing him towards the ground.  
“You’ll be happy to hear I am not finished with you yet.” 

James lay motionless on the ground, feeling awful. Staying on the floor like a stringless puppet, he carefully followed his eyes on every movement Ilberd made. 

The man walked over to one of the oil canisters that was used for his candles and made a delightful smirk towards James, who was confused why he did so. Ilberd looked back to the bottle and made a nod. It would do perfectly.

Before he walked back to James, he stripped himself off his shirt he was still wearing, completely undressing himself in front of the young man who was now dropping his mouth open, and admired the candle lit body. 

Ilberd looked back over to the youngster and grinned madly by the sight of seeing the young man in awe. Walking back over to James, he grabbed him by his wet shirt and dragged him over towards a small pile of pillows that was next to his bedroll. James carefully sat back up as Ilberd lowered himself to the other’s height. 

“I hope you liked the small bit of foreplay,” Ilberd looked deep into the hazel eyes that were now showing a slight panic. “For I won’t go so easy on you now.” 

James opened his mouth, wanting to say anything, but it wouldn’t come. All he felt were these conflicted feelings. He shouldn’t love the man, and yet his actions clearly had proven otherwise. It all felt so dirty, and yet so satisfying. He finally had Ilberd all to himself, and this sole fact made him content enough. Or did it?

“Nothing to say?” Ilberd even chuckled and began to push James closer into the pillows and began to once more go with his hands under the wet shirt. “Allow me then.” 

James felt their lips touch once more and gasped out loud. Ilberd caressed the young man’s moist torso and brought the shirt up higher and higher, and James got out a frustrated grunt and began to passionately kiss back yet again. 

Once the shirt was tugged off, Ilberd already worked his way downwards, biting aggressively in the neck. James was still trying to wrap his head around the wonderful feeling of their skins touching, it all happened so fast. 

The young Hyur grabbed at the hairs of Ilberd and closed his eyes focussing on the delightful emotions. Yet he desperately wanted to be freed from his pants. He could feel his lust needing to be sedated and yet, the fear kept creeping in.

As Ilberd was still kissing James in the neck, having James tightly in his grasp, he couldn’t help but feel that the blonde was still feeling very tense. The Highlander began to realise that this was all new for the young adult, and lifted his head back up, looking back to James. 

The young man’s face was completely red, and Ilberd sensed that his body was still struggling to enjoy whatever was happening. A chuckle escaped Ilberd’s mouth.  
“I sense something is troubling you.”  
James caught his breath, and he couldn’t help but shyly admire the naked body of the Griffin.  
“Nothing is troubling me…” James got out shyly, not wanting to admit to his bodily needs, he wished he could cool himself off in the continuous thunderstorm outside, rather than embarrass himself in front of his past crush.

“Don’t lie to me, lad.” Ilberd hissed and grabbed James by the throat. He began to lick one of James’ nipples, and he felt the other react to it immediately.  
“Ilberd-” James got out in a breath. “N-no…” the young man tried to push the head away from his sensitive spot.  
“Tell me what’s bothering you, and I’ll stop.” the man teased on, and now began to suckle on it. 

“Ilberd, I beseech you!” James got out in a desperate cry. He curved up his back, as he felt the tingling sensation run through his nipple. “Ah-” the young man got out softly, and realised he felt his underwear getting a bit wet as well.  
Biting his lips, he tried to refrain himself from moaning out in delight, but his body was building up more tension because of it. 

“Don’t be shy.” Ilberd quietly mentioned, now noticing the trouble James experienced. “I promise you it’s quite rewarding.” without any warning he made a painful bite on the nipple, and James couldn’t hold it in anymore, moaning out loudly.  
As he relieved himself of the sound, James could feel his whole body ache with satisfaction.  
Closing his eyes, he felt dreadful, and half expected Ilberd to laugh out loud by this weird moaning. Yet none came.

Ilberd smirked and now didn’t hesitate to help the young lad being relieved of his pants. Hearing James quietly making various soft noises, the man couldn’t help but scoff.  
“By the Gods.” he could hear James breathe out. 

The young man clearly was warmed up enough by these events and sat up as he hugged Ilberd close and began to roughly kiss on. Feeling his pants being removed a second later, James went and clasped his legs around Ilberd’s hips. The blonde even rushed his hands through the man’s hair, after releasing it from the hair elastic.  
Ilberd, who was full on surprised by these acts, gave a muffled chuckle back. 

“Now that’s the spirit.” Ilberd then hissed, and pushed James back into the pillows, and lifted one of James’ legs over his shoulder. “It’s time to make you chirp louder, dear chocobo.” 

James looked up, one moment he felt himself falling in love all over again with Ilberd, seeing his hair down, yet the next he felt himself grow scared. He knew what was about to happen, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. Will his virginity really be taken by this man? The man that inflicted to much pain on him. A few years ago it was one of his fantasies but now... Not knowing how to respond he saw how the man was dipping his fingers into the oil canister he grabbed before. 

Ilberd looked straight into the doubting hazel eyes, and felt his own hunger escalate once more, as he positioned his fingers in front of James’ ass. 

The blonde took a deep breath and wanted to crawl away in shame, but Ilberd didn’t let up and thrusted his fingers inside without any warning. James closed his eyes and got out a loud gasp. Trying to clench his bottoms, he could still feel the off and yet welcomed feeling down below. 

The more Ilberd motioned his fingers back and forth, the more he could feel his cock itching with the want of being inside there instead. If he wanted to finish off satisfied, he had to work quicker before he gave into it.  
James tried to clutch at any pillow he could find, his eyes closed. He could feel his sweat breaking out, the more he moaned out loud.  
“Ilberd!” he suddenly got out in an exciting tone, and gritted his teeth after, as he began to blush. So it really was happening after all. Having yelled out his name, feeling his body approve of the deeds the man did to him, it felt amazing. “What’s that, Fidelis?” He could hear the other asking. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Suddenly the fingers exited his ass, and James opened his eyes in shock. Looking over to Ilberd, he could see how the man was resupplying his fingers with the oil.  
“N-no!” James got out. “Please!” his whole body was wound up. 

“Could you be more specific?” Ilberd raised his eyebrow. Although he knew exactly what he wanted. With a chuckle, Ilberd brought his fingers back to the entrance of James’ anus, yet didn’t bring his fingers in just yet.  
“Seven Hells!” James hissed out, feeling how the man gently touched, and teased, by not going in. 

“Beg me for it.” The man persisted and kept on teasing, as he saw James growing wild by it.  
“I…” James got out on a breath. “I…”  
“That’s it, boy, go on.”  
“I hate you!” the blonde got out in a desperate tone, just wanting the man to fulfill his needs already. 

Ilberd frowned and let go of James’ leg and made the young adult drop back onto the soft objects.  
James was catching his breath as he still was clutching tightly onto a pair of cushions. It took him a slight moment before he realised what he had just said. 

“Now that was a mistake, Fidelis.” Ilberd mocked and began to stroke over his own cock with the oil. “You’d wish you hadn’t said that.” 

Before James could prepare himself, he was aggressively turned onto his belly and he could feel Ilberd’s dick being hammered inside his anus. A painful scream followed that was muted by the loud crack of thunder that followed afterwards, yet Ilberd did not take any risks and covered James’ mouth with his hand. Getting inside of James still was harder than Ilberd thought it would be, perhaps he should not have had his needs speak for him in this situation, he could feel that the boy was in pain. Soon it would be over, as long as he could find his release.  


The young adult pinched his eyes to a close, feeling the pain escalate down below. The deeper the man got, the more James wanted it to stop. The delightful feeling that he felt before in his body began to mix itself with the pain and James tried to adjust as best he could but the pain kept coming. Desperate screams were muffled and Ilberd told himself to go faster. The whining of the boy became more frequent because of it, and the Highlander smirked after a delighted grunt. 

Pounding even harder, he could hear James literally crying out loud, his hands getting wet of the tears that fell from the young blonde’s eyes.

He didn’t let up, and got his hand from James’ face, and the cries became louder. Grabbing the waist of the blonde with both hands, Ilberd made a soft groan, as he felt closer to his climax.

“Ilberd!” James shouted desperately and in pain, feeling the throbbing inside him going deeper and faster. His own cock began to twitch, and the blonde wanted to bring his own hand to it, to also fulfill his own needs, but Ilberd quickly got a hold of his arm, and held it against his back. “Hnnng!” James groaned out and heard the man moan in delight. 

“Oh, Fidelis.” Ilberd mentioned his eyes closed as he felt pure ecstasy running through his mind, “You’d really think I let you get off without an apology?”  
“Piss off!” James screamed out, feeling a flinch of pain coming from his shoulder as Ilberd tugged harder at his arm. 

James couldn’t help but move along with the tug, to ease the pain a bit more. Suddenly he found himself sitting on the man’s lap. Ilberd smirked once more and again began to bite into James’ neck, as he rocked his hips slower than before. 

James felt himself go dizzy with lust, and now tried to move his other, still free hand, towards his own erection. Once more Ilberd intercepted it, and the blonde began to struggle back.  
“Apologize…” Ilberd whispered into his ear, and feeling the breath of the man’s face, made James sigh out in delight.

Knowing he was playing a bit too much into James’ desires, Ilberd grunted and put one of his hands tightly around James’ neck and began to squeeze in it. The delightful breaths soon turned into desperate gurgles, and James once more tried to struggle himself loose. 

Ilberd gnarled and pushed James back into the pillows. His cock slid out, and he could hear the young man taking a deep breath in shock.  
“You’re only making this harder for yourself.” the Griffin hissed and climbed back on top of James who felt his body becoming weak. 

After oiling his cock once more, the man began to tease James by entering slowly, and then going out again. James bit on his lips, and felt how the man began to hold him down, both arms upwards. the young blonde kept his eyes closed, as he felt Ilberd's tongue stroke past his cheek, down to his neck, licking away all the tears he had shed before.

“I could give you what you want, if only you beg for forgiveness.”  
James’ breath skipped, and with his legs curved around the man's body, he tried to push Ilberd closer.  
“Ilberd…” he quietly got out his head still spinning. “F...forgive me…”  
“I didn’t hear you…” Ilberd grinned and worked his way back up to James’ lips and gave him a quick kiss. 

“I am sorry!” James got out louder, and felt the head of Ilberd’s dick once more teasingly enter his ass. “I beseech you, forgive me!”  
Ilberd looked up and grinned madly. Lifting up the young man’s legs, he thrusted himself back inside once more. A loud surprising gasp came from James, who now tried to motion himself along with Ilberd.  
The man bent forwards, as he began to buck his hips faster. James had no choice but to curve along with him, his legs hovering uncomfortably above the ground. Carefully he grasped towards Ilberd’s face, and the two looked to each other. Tugging it closer, to once more feel the pleasure of the kiss, he could also now feel Ilberd’s hand grasping at his erection. 

Muffled groans came from James as he felt he was being jacked off. Ilberd moved his thrusts along with the movement of his hands and not a moment after it became more faster and aggressive.  
James got himself loose from the kiss and got out quickened breath as he felt his whole body react to it, once more he felt completely overwhelmed and was too ashamed to let himself go, even though he knew the damage had been done already. 

“F-faster…” he quietly begged, and Ilberd surprisingly complied. Feeling the movements go faster, he could now also hear the man moaning almost next to his ear. 

Ilberd moved his hips as fast as he could and knew this was the perfect time to plan his own release. Not only did he accept the young adult’s wishes, he also went for it deeper. With every thrust, every moan from James, he could just feel himself coming ever so close. 

Moving his hand faster over James’ cock as well, he could feel a bit of pre cum already dripping over his hand, and knew that the other was close as well, but he would not let the brat get off first. 

Letting out one satisfying, yet low grunt, he made himself cum inside in James ass, who in return made a loud gasp. Making a few final thrusts, Ilberd completely emptied himself, as he heard the satisfying moans from James in return.

James felt the final thrusts of Ilberd, and the warmth of the sperm entered his body. With one final gasp, he felt himself ejulicate as well. Now feeling it all drip over his own naked torso, he could hear Ilberd chuckle.  
“That’s very sloppy of you, Fidelis.” 

The young adult opened his eyes, as he felt Ilberd leaving his body. The only thing that was heard were the two men catching their breath and the thunderstorm that was now rumbling further away. James sat back up, yet immediately fell back down as he felt his bottoms being sore. A painful chuckle escaped his lips and he spread out his arms. He also felt dreadfully tired all of a sudden. 

Ilberd returned to James with a moist cloth, and looked down upon him with a soft smile.  
“Let’s clean that up.” he mentioned before stroking it over the young blonde’s torso.  
The cold of the cloth was welcomed and James closed his eyes as he felt Ilberd cleaning off his cum from his body. 

As the man was finished, he threw the cloth away and stroked the hair out of James’ face.  
“I have one more request of you, Fidelis.” he asked with gentleness in his voice.  
“Hm?” James mumbled and closed his eyes, feeling himself being drifted away into a long sleep. 

“Promise me that you will not follow me to the Wall.” Ilberd got out in a worried tone.  
“Ilberd…” James mumbled tiredly.  
“James…”  
“Yes… I promise.” He got out softly before curling himself up against Ilberd and going into a deep slumber.  
Ilberd sighed and laid down next to James and hugged him closer. He now was hellbent on keeping James away from that danger. After having seen the young man so vulnerable, it was the least he could do.


End file.
